Madagascar: Pokemon Edition
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: It's the Crossover you never thought of! Basically, all the characters of Madagascar are Pokemon. Please Review! oh and every chapter is narrated by someone else.
1. More out of Life

Madagascar: Pokemon Edition:

Chapter 1: More out of Life.

It is the middle of summer on the estate of William Thatch. Thatch is not relevent to our story, but rather four of his pets, who's lives are about to change forever. but First, I must introduce myself. My name is Jim the Shiny Cacnea, well known for acting like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween on the estate. But enough about me for I will tell this tale the best I can.

Master Thatch's Ponyta, Marty, was having his 10th Birthday. He got a snowglobe from the Shinx named Alex, an umbrella from the Hippopotas named Gloria, and The Girafarig named Melman's first Thermometer. Then they made a wish and blew out the candles. But when they asked Marty what the wish was, it was for the group to have wishes of their own. Melman wished for a sounder body. Gloria wished for a boyfriend, and Alex surprisingly wished to go "To the WILD!"

Then night fell. Everyone went to their sleeping posts... but Alex had other Ideas. He busted out, wanting to be free more then anything. I followed him to stop him. A couple of Monfernos had also escaped, but I knew where they were going.

The first one said, "I hear that Tom Arcanine is Speaking at Lincoln Center!"

"éÑÇΩÇøÇÕîﬁÇÃÉXÅ[ÉcÅkëiè◊ÅlÇ…ï≥ÇìäÇ∞ÇÈÇ∆Ç±ÇÎÇ≈Ç∑Ç©?"

"Well of COURSE we are going to throw dung at him."

Sometime later, I found him at Central Station. He was deciding which Train to take, when Marty and the other caught up. they were arguing when Pokemon Control showed up. Then Tranquilizers were shot, and The rest was a short silence.


	2. On the Island

Madagascar: Pokemon Edition:

Chapter 2: On the Island

I woke up on a beach somewhere. By the way, this is Melman. I was unsure of how I winded up here... maybe Thatch moved... But Thatch Hated beaches after sand got into his eye. Suddenly, I noticed that there were pieces of crate lying around. I must have landed with enough force to shatter my container. Then I noticed Alex. He looked loopy. but He regained his footing. Then Gloria showed up from the other side of the Island. Then I noticed Marty, Surfing an Empeleon. He got onshore, and Noticed Alex. they ran to each other, and I Swear, I could hear "Chariots of Fire" in the background.

"Marty," Alex shouted, in a slow-mo as he ran towards Marty.

"Alex," Marty shouted, also in slow-mo as he ran towards Alex.

"Marty!"

"Al!"

"Marty," Alex said.

"A-man." Marty Shouted, but then his mood changed and he glared at Alex

"Dude?" Alex said, confused as to why his mood had changed.

"ALEX!" Marty shouted, angrily.

Alex, instantly realizing that Marty was only running towards him out of anger, quickly turned the other way and said, in slow-mo, "Oh, Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

"Alex," Marty shouted, chasing after him. "I'm gonna kill you! Don't you run away from me, If you run away, that'll only just make me kill you more! I'm gonna bury you, then dig you up, then clone you, and kill all your clones!"

I shrugged, and suddenly remembered a place where this might be. White sandy beaches, Cleverly simulated Natural Environment, Wide open enclosures... "SAN DIEGO!"


	3. Julien and the Tribe

Madagascar: Pokemon Edition:

Chapter 3: Julien and the Tribe

Hey this Is Alex. I was running from Marty. Then I noticed something. A Pichu, being Chased by a trio of Poochyena. I stopped running, and then tried to reason with Marty, but something told me it wouldn't work. Marty used Flamethrower on me, It, for some reason, scared the Poochyena away, and froze the Pichu with fear. Gloria suddenly decided to comfort the thing.

Then they came. They all had the same basic structure: Small, standing on their hind limbs, with small black eyes. I saw among them a Buneary, A few Pikachus, a Plusle and a Minun, and -

Suddenly, both Plusle and Minun were blowing horns.

The Plusle said, "Presenting Your Loyal Highness!"

The Minun said, "The Illustrious and Mighty -

"King Julien the Thriteenth, Lord of Lemarous, -"

"Blah Blah, Hooray Everybody."

"Maurice, Why are always so -"

"Shut up, Paul, here he comes."

A Pachurisu, King Julien, stepped out of his hiding place, using leaves like Chinese fans, before he tossed them to the side and walked towards us blowing kisses to the group of Pokemon before him.

Julien welcomed us and gave us permission to "Bask in my glow."

I asked them where the people were and he said, "Trainers come here every now and then. No Permanight residents, though." Paul said, "If they were, -" and Maurice said, " It wouldn't be called the Wild... would it?"


	4. Julien's Plan

Madagascar: Pokemon Edition:

Chapter 4: Julien's Plan

I, King Julien, was amazed at the reactions of the creatures before me. they seemed surprised, except for Mr. Alex. He seemed pleased. so, they disscused something, I don't know what. the next thing I know, the lock-neck, big-mouth, and hothead were building something, like a huge looming statue, and Alex was making leaves into a roof for a hut. Marty then accidentaly burned the thing down, and then yelled "I'm a maniac! I burned it up! Dangit! Dangit ALL to Heck."

Melman then said, "It was doomed to happen, dude."

Alex said to a coconut, "Shut up, Spalding."

I decided to go to our meeting hall, a wrecked plane, and held a meeting there. Maurice and Paul tried to keep the group from causing too much chaos

"Everybody, calm down," Maurice said. "Into your chairs. You over here and you over there! You, let go of his tail. Sit down. Somebody separate those two, would you please?"

He then pressed a button with his foot multiple times and a sign flashed 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' to get them to shut up.

"Calm down, people, okay?" Maurice said. Then the duo cleared their throats and said, "Now, presenting your Royal Highness, our illustrious blah, blah, blah, etc., etc. Hooray, let's go."

I walked on the pilot seat.

"Now, everybody," I said. "We all have great curiosity about our guests." One Pikachu excitedly raised his hand and I said, "Yes, Willie."

"I like them," Willie said.

"I like them, I like them," Mort, the Pichu said. "I liked them first. Before I even met them, I liked them. I saw them and I liked them right away."

"Yes, yes," I agreed.

"You hate them compared to how much I like them," Mort continued.

"Ah, shut up," I shouted. "You're so annoying!" Mort looked like he was about to cry, but then he giggled cutely. "Now," I said, "for as long as we can remember, we have been attacked and eaten by the dreaded Yena*."

One Buneary got the wrong idea and she shouted, making everyone in the plane panic, "YENA! The Yena are attacking!"

A Keleon stuck its tongue onto the roof and went up, while a Rattata curled up into a ball like a hedgehog. The Buneary screamed and jumped out a window.

One hysterical Pikachu popped up with a book that read, 'To Serve Rodent.'

"It's a cookbook," he screamed, hysterically. "It's a cookbook!"

"Please, please," Paul said, trying to calm them down. He turned to Maurice and said, "Maurice."

Maurice stepped on the 'Fasten your Seatbelts' button and said, "Shh! Quiet! Come on, yo, they ain't attacking us this very instant!"

"So, I have a plan," Paul said. "We will make the Giants our friends and keep them close. Then with Mr. Alex protecting us, we will be safe and never have to worry about the dreaded Yena ever again. I thought of that! I though of that! Yes, me!"

Everyone cheered and nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, hold on, everybody," Maurice said. "I'm just thinking now. I mean, does anyone wonder why the Yena were so scared of Mr. Alex? I mean, maybe we should be scared too. What if Mr. Alex is even worse than the Yena?" The lemurs looked thoughtful, wondering if Maurice was right. "I'm telling you," Maurice said, "that dude just gives me the heebie-da-ba-jeebies!"

"Maurice," I said, sternly, poking the skeleton's finger at Maurice's nose and Maurice rubbed it, "you did not raise your hand. Therefore, your heinous comment will be stricken from the record." The Keleon taking notes of the meeting erased Maurice's comment. "Does anyone else have the heebie-da-ba-jeebies for Mr. Alex?" I asked. "No? Good. So shut up! When the Giants wake up, we will make sure they wake up in paradise." Then I laughed and said, "Now, who would like a cookie?"

Everyone cheered in response, wanting a cookie.

________________________________________________________________

*Yena is a collective term for Poochyena and Mightyena.


End file.
